Linear actuators are very common and are used in many different applications, with examples being described in the European patent applications EP-A-468 920 and EP-A-987 477. The devices described in these publications comprises a step motor driving a screw and nut mechanism for the linear displacement of a shaft integral with a screw. The step motor allows the screw shaft to be rapidly displaced and positioned with few mechanical carts and using relatively simple controls.
In EP-A-468 920, a pinion mounted on the motor axle engages with a wheel that is integral with the nut. A hub of the wheel is sandwiched between flanges of a housing for axial positioning of the wheel. This axial bearing is not very rigid and performs poorly owing to friction. In certain applications, on the other hand, the electric motor must be separated from the member to be displaced, for reasons of sealing or safety such as are present in supply systems for combustible gases or liquids. A device such as that described in EP-A-468 920 cannot be used, since the separation between motor and screw is insufficient.
In EP-A-987 477, permanent magnets are mounted on the nut which thus is driven directly by the magnetic field created by the coils of the motor. The nut is mounted in the motor on just one bearing. The axial and radial support of the nut is very loose and thus unstable, both with respect to static and with respect to dynamic forces. Yet in many applications, stability is an important criterion, since the screw is coupled to the nut that at the same time serves as a guide determining the stability and the axial and radial positioning of the screw.
It is necessary not only to improve the efficiency and reliability of an actuator of the type cited, but also to reduce the price and size of these devices.
The device described in EP-A-987 477 is provided with a partition wall between the coils of the motor and the magnets mounted on the nut, for applications where a seal between the motor and the member to be controlled is necessary. This partition wall comprises a flange resting on a housing of the motor's stator part on one hand, and on a seal of the type of an O-ring sandwiched between the flange and a cover part of the actuator on the other hand. The reliability of sealing thus depends on the quality of the seal, which may deteriorate with time, may move when exposed to impacts, or may be poorly installed, for instance at the time of manufacturing of the motor. It will be advantageous to improve the reliability and safety of such devices, particularly in applications involving combustible liquids.